Ranger Rampage
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Tommy, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya starring in this role of Rabbit Rampage from Bugs Bunny in Looney Tunes. I don't own both of these cartoons.


[A scene appears. The Zeo/Turbo Rangers appears from the door out of the sky.]

Tommy: Eh, *munches on a carrot like Bugs Bunny* What's up Doc? Oh, You huh? Well, if you're the one who's gonna draw this picture then count us Out!

Adam: That's Right! Capital O Capital U Capital T! OUT! So Goodbye to you and farewell to thee.

*tries to enter Power Chamber bur entrance was erased*

Katherine: Look Buster, What's the big idea?! We said we're not working with you and That is That!

*a Yellow paintbrush paints up their backs*

[Tanya grabs the paintbrush and snaps in two.]

Tanya: What's coming off here anyway? We got a good mind to report Saban Entertainment on you! You're a minister to Society and...eeek!

[The Paintbrush paints Tanya holding a sign: I WON'T WORK]

Tommy: What are trying to do? Make us lose our jobs?! After all, we've been here for years built up hopes and...Eeep!

[The Paintbrush paints Tommy holding the sign: WE RUFUSE TO LIVE UP TO OUR CONTRACTS.]

Adam: Alright! You made your point. You're the boss. Just stop with the shenanigans and we'll go to work. Now what's the first thing on the agen...

*Adam wearing a leprechaun hat.*

..."You know we're not supposed to wear Hats!"

[The Paintbrush paints a Purple flower Hat on Katherine.]

Katherine: CUT IT OUT! You lousy Artists!

[The Paintbrush paints various hats on the Rangers.]

Tanya: That settles it! Get yourself another crew. We're Through!

Adam: Jeez! Where does that artist learn to paint? Kindergarten?

[The Artist paints the scenery of the Power Chamber upside-down and the Turbos hang on for dear life. They try to enter the Power Chamber but the artist drew an rope around them with an Anvil.]

[The Rangers fall until the crash into the road. Tommy untied the rope and they spin out of control.]

[The Turbo Rangers were furious and started to cuss out the Animator until he erases their heads. They notice and point at their misplaced heads. The animator draws Farm animals on their heads.]

Katherine: Ok Buddy, you had your fun. now what about some teenager heads?!

[The Artist draws their hair back.]

Tommy: Alright, you comic book Rembrandt! make with the eraser.

[The Artist draws their heads again but tiny heads.]

Katherine: (tiny voice) Well that's better, why didn't you just do it in the first place ? (Tanya reaching her water bottle.)

Tanya: (tiny voice ) Gad what a huge Bottle! Hey?! What's the matter with my voice?

[The Turbos grabbed their tiny heads and pointed to the Animator. The Animator returns everyone but Adam back to normal.]

Adam: Shoes?

[The Animator draws him high heels on Adam.]

Adam: Not Woman shoes my friend, Men shoes. My Black and White Sneakers.

[The Animator draws him high Sneakers.]

Adam: Don't be so dang literal!

[The Artist draws Adam's sneakers normal.]

Tommy: Brother, if only we can find a way out of this trap.

[The Artist Erases Tommy's Ponytail and Tommy notices it.]

Tommy: Alright you vandal, put my Ponytail Back!

[The Artist draws Michael Jackson's Ponytail on Tommy.]

Tommy: That is Michael Jackson's ponytail, my friend. It belongs on him!

[The Artist erases the Turbo Rangers and made them 5 versions of MJ.]

(Adam & Katherine - They don't care about us. Brazil and Prison versions)

(Tanya - Billie Jean)

(Tommy- In The Closet)

Tommy: Look! Our Contracts clearly states that we to be drawn as Power Rangers! So if you don't want get yourself in a peck of Trouble, just...

[The Artist erases and draws themselves in Abstract art version.]

Katherine: Alright, Ok, that's better... Holy Cockaroaches! Look at our hands and feet!

Adam: Hmph! Continue to draw us like this Buster, and we'll all be out of work!

[The Artist erases them and draws them back to normal.]

Tanya: So we're Us again huh? What a novel Idea. You sure you don't want to make us into Gangstas or something?

[The Artist readies to paint. But the Katherine sent it back.]

Katherine: No! NO! We take it Back! Look, why don't we be friends? Maybe we could both something that can be both to an intrest to us.

[The Artist paints 2 group duplicates of the Turbo Rangers and Tommy kicks them out.]

Duplicates: We're the Power Rangers Turbo and we fight for truth and justice! SHIFT INTO TURBO!

Tanya: Oh No you don't!

Adam: OUT! YOU IMPOSTERS!

Tommy: That Really tears it! We suggest that you go get the boss, and we'll settled this!

Katherine: Because we're not moving from this spot until you do!

[The Artist draws a setting around them on a railroad with a train heading their way. The Rangers heard the train and got out of the way.]

Adam: *pants* Well Ok, but there's still one way out...

Tanya: Yeah! and you can't stop us.

[All Rangers pulled down the line reads, The End.]

Me: Well at least I get to put them in a Looney Tunes cartoon.


End file.
